Jate Dictionary
A way of improving your fluency in Jate: the following is a fancruft listing of the various nicknames, references and -isms of Jack and Kate. The basics * Jate: A portmanteau of the names Ja'ck and K'ate, referring to the development of a romantic relationship between them. * Jaters: Jate shippers, i.e., LOST fans who support the romantic coupling of Jack and Kate. * Jatey or Jaty: The quality of being Jate-heavy or evocative of Jate. E.g. "Coldplay's The Scientist is a totally Jatey song"; "TMFT is such a Jaty episode". J-words Jaters have a habit of replacing the first letter of certain words with a "J," making the concepts they refer to instantly Jatey. Nouns * Jaby: The eventual love child of Jack and Kate. Usually does not refer to Aaron, whom Kate raised as her own for the first 3 years of his life, with the help of Jack while they were cohabitating. * Jamily: The idea of Jack and Kate living together as a family, which may or may not include Aaron. Can also refer to the community of Jaters as a whole or on specific forums. * Jex: Jate sex. Has led to the creation of the verb Jexing. * Jiss: When Jate kiss. * Jorposal: The Jate proposal featured in . There is also the less common - but no less inventive - following few. * Java: The adorable Jate scene with guava in . * Jet: Jate stuck in a net in . * Jain: A Jate scene taking place in the rain. Also see Symbols of Jate. Adjectives * Jaterific: Terrifically Jate * Jatetastic: Fantastically Jate From A to Z Angst-'E'''vi '''A:' * Angst: A term used when the ship has a lot of tension, obstacles to overcome and sometimes frusteration. Some shippers enjoy watching angst. B: * BILY: The initials for the amazing scene where Jack professes his love to Kate. C: * Count to Five: A reference to the story Jack relayed to Kate about overcoming his fear, which he would allow himself to feel for five seconds. Kate has since used this method for herself when faced with difficult situations. D: * Darlton: A portmanteau of Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, LOST's two showrunners. We think they hate us/love playing with us. E: * Evi or Evie: Evangeline Lilly; a nick-name for the actress who plays Kate. * ELCB: Extra Long Crunchy Bar; and inside joke with many of the Jack fans. One of his favorite most manly body parts. Geddit? Fate-Losties F: * Fate: The thing that brought Jack and Kate together. * FateCast: The FateCast is a weekly podcast all about Jate, created by Jaters from the JackandKate.org forums. * Fluff: When the ship is flirting, being happy and everything is going smoothly between them. Opposite of Angst. * Foxy: The nickname given to Matthew Fox who plays Jack. * Fuse, the: a.k.a. The Fuselage, the official site of the creative team behind Lost. The Jack and Kate thread, known a the "Jater Couch", in the Groups and Ships sections of the forums is one of the most popular Jater hangouts online. G: H: * Hiatus: When the show stops showing people new episodes for a brief period of time. Fans hate them. I: J: * Jacket:The romantic pairing of Jack and Juliet. * Jacketeers: People who ship Jacket. * JaK.org: A nickname for one of the biggest sites www.jackandkate.org dedicated to Jate. * JIF: the initials of Jaters favorite slogan; J''ate ''I''s ''F''ate. '''K:' L: * LF: A nickname for the site Lost forum, which has a big population of Jaters. * Losties: What the fans of Lost refer to themselves as. Marshal-Squee M: *'Marshal': *'Mission': N: O: P: Q: R: S: * Shipper: Shippers is a play on the word relationship. Shippers are People who strongly support the romantic pairing of two Characters. I.e. Jate and Skate. * Ship: Refers to the characters in the romantic pairing. * Skate: A shipper’s term for the romantic pairing of Kate and Sawyer. ship * Sling: * SNBH: The initials for one of the most famous and shocking Jate episodes ever . * Spoiler: Something that gives away information about future episodes of the show that have not yet been aired. * Squee: A sound used by many shippers when they are happy because of some type of scene or spoiler that has happened or will happen with their ship. * Standard Black: The color of thread that Jack chooses when Kate stitches him up. It also can reffer to the whole scene of Kate first meeting Jack. TPTB-Walkie (and beyond) T: * TPTB: The Powers That Be: Executive producers, creators, etc... Essentially the people who determine the fate of the show and the fate of Jate. * The Promo: a.k.a. TMFT Promo. The promo for the episode, , centered all around Jate. U: * UST: Unresolved Sexual Tension. V: W: * Walkie: X: Y: Z: